


Writing (Demoman x Reader)

by MaybeNot42



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, he loves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeNot42/pseuds/MaybeNot42
Summary: Honestly, Demo is such an underrated character and he needs some love. So I've written this to add a story to the underwhelming amount of Demo fics.Enjoy!





	

His pen rapidly scribbled words down on the slightly creased paper, his face holding an expression of concentration and thoughtfulness. From time to time his gaze darted from the ink spotted paper to something in front of him, his face softening and eyes filling with bliss every time he looked up and his brown irises slithered over the figure. Steady hands continued their journey down the paper as it was slowly filled with words.

“I told ye me writing would be better if ye posed for me.” he commented with a grin, his scottish rolling off his tongue. “Ye look gorgeous.”

You blushed at his comment and buried your face in your hands. 

Frowning Demo stopped his writing. “Oh don’t ye dare hide yerself. If ye do I have ta look at something else than yer’ face.”

Quickly you removed your hands and bit your lower lip, tugging it between your teeth whilst you gave him a needy look and a playful smile. As _ if _ he hadn’t been looking at anything else than your face. 

It had taken the Demoman a long time to coax you into posing for him, claiming that the sight of you was a cornucopia of inspiration for his music. Now, normally you’d be all in for it, the incredible songs he wrote for you as “payment” being more than anything you could ever wish for, his intoxicating melodies and loving words never ceasing to make your heart flutter and heat spread throughout your body. However, this time, he had wanted you to pose a little differently.

_ “Come on love, do it for me. Please!”  _ he had begged you while giving you his best puppy eyes and at last you had given in and let him have his will. What had he persuaded you to do? Well, he had coaxed you into posing for him in his shirt.

_ Nothing but his shirt. _

Honestly it had been worth it, watching his eyes light up like christmas lights as you had walked into his bedroom and he had hurriedly led you to his bed where he had told you to just relax and do whatever you wanted.

And now you had been with him for two hours, sending each other heated looks and Demo writing as if his life depended on it.

“What if I want you to look at something else than my face?” you coyly asked, knowing very well that he was hungrily eyeing your body.

Smirking, he turned his head away and continued his writing. You sighed. You had already asked a couple of times if you could see what he was writing, but he had rejected you every time, claiming you’d get to hear the final product.

You let out a quiet whine, however, loud enough for Demo to hear it and you successfully caught his attention. 

“Something wrong?” he asked without even looking up, that smug grin of his still playing with his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing to you.

“I’m trying to flirt with you, but you won’t even recognize it.”

He threw his head back and let out a hearty, booming laugh, laying his pen down while you just stared at him, failing to see the fun in the situation.

“What’s so funny?” you irritatedly asked.

“Ye’re horrible at talking dirty.” he boomed, making a dusty red spread across your cheeks.

“Shut up.” you said, faking a pout.

At that he completely stopped his laughing and looked at you with the most deadpan expression you had ever seen him with. This was different. He raised himself from his chair and slowly made his way towards you, mesmerizing you with his muscular body and luscious lips, but also intimidating you, the way he stared at you with his piercing gaze. Leaning in and caging you in, he placed a hand on either side of your body, bringing his mouth to your ear and whispering; “Make me.”

With that, you connected your lips with his. They were soft as always and your mind soon became cloudy with lust. Demo was such a good kisser, knowing exactly what amount of pressure should be applied and always seeming to know when to apply tongue. Speaking of tongue; he was burying his warm hands in your hair, twirling it between his fingers and gently tugging it, pressing your your head against his own and spreading his lips. He let his tongue dart out and licked your lips which you quickly granted entrance to your mouth. Your tongues collided and you fought for dominance, his hands tugging your hair a little harder than before, earning him a gasp from you and won your little battle.  _ ‘Oh, you want to play dirty?’  _ you thought with a smirk.

Slowly you snaked a hand down his firm body as he continued to completely devour your lips and coyly cupped the growing bulge in his pants. It felt amazing to know what you did to him and the heat in your stomach started to spread to your lower regions.

Suddenly he pulled away from you, a string of saliva being the only connection between your bodies and you looked at him confused, almost whining at the loss of contact. You already missed his lips.

Demo growled lowly, the only other sound in the room being your heavy breathing.

“You won’t be able to walk for the next week.”

Before you could process his words he grabbed you by the hips, your weight being no match for his strength, and pushed you up against the wall. Throwing you hands around his neck, you let out a sultry moan as his lips started to roam your neck. He sucked and bit down on the sensitive skin, favoring the spot behind your ear that never failed to make you gasp his name and throw your head back against the wall. Simultaneously he let his warm hands slither down your back and perfectly cup your waist, his fingertips ghosting over your skin and drawing a map of caresses before they went dangerously lower and settled on the soft, but firm meat that was your bottom. A surge of heat rippled through your body as he started groping your buttocks, trailing small, loving kisses down your collarbone where he nipped and licked the skin the shirt you were wearing revealed.

After a couple of seconds he once again brought his mouth to your ear, lightly tugging the earlobe before huskily whispering; “The shirt needs to come off.”

The heat between your legs intensified and you made no resistance when he slithered his hands from your bottom to your waist again, however, this time they were under the shirt, his warm hands in direct contact with you stomach, the contour of your ribs and the sides of your breasts as he helped you slip out of the shirt that smelled like him. Now you were completely naked, your body rippling with pleasure and at his mercy as he brought the mound of flesh that was your right breast to his mouth, sucking and licking the nipple, one of his hands pinching and pulling the other. You arched your back, wanting to give him everything,.

Oh God this was heavenly.

“Demo!” The name escaped your swollen lips in a scream as his other hand dipped between your folds in your nether regions. He cupped your crotch and rubbed it, savoring the feeling of your wet pussy.

“Ye’re so wet.” he teased, that signature wide grin of his on his face.

He brought his fingers into the dim light of the room, your wanton juices glistening on his fingers as he brought them to your lips and said one word; “Suck.”

And you did as demanded, wrapping your lips around three of his fingers and swirling your tongue around them, tasting yourself and then properly sucking.

While you were busy with his appendages, Demo, now more than ever, felt the straining of his cock. Watching you in such a vulnerable position did wonders for him. He brought his free hand down to his pants, unzipping them and wiggling his hips in an attempt to slither them down his body.

God he needed you. He needed you like he needed air.

You were in a daze and when you for the third time that evening felt Demo’s hot breath on your ear, you welcomed his words.

“Yer so beautiful, amazing and talented,” a swollen gasp escaped you as you felt an intrusion between your legs, his thickening cock entering your hole with ease. “Yer make my day a little brighter every time I see ye.” He buried his way deeper and deeper into your hot core. “I could write novels about you.” He felt every curve of you hugging him. “But there wouldn’t be enough paper in the world to describe what I feel for you.”

And with that he started thrusting, his hips harshly digging into your skin, hard enough to leave bruises as fucked you against the wall. His thrusts were fast and precise, at one point hitting that spot inside you that made you cry out, your face hot and red from the overwhelming pleasure as he found your clit with his hand and fingered it, rolling it between two of his fingers.

It was becoming too much for the both of you, hot moans being lewd music to your ears. He brought his lips back to yours and he used his free hand to caress your jaw, such a genuine and loving gesture that it became the end for you.

You threw your head back and came, your walls tightening around Demo as his thrusts became more desperate and wanting, grunts and gasps still escaping him until he gave one final push and buried his cock deep inside you before he moaned your name and came himself.

The two of you panted for a moment, the smell of sex lingering in the room. You looked up at him with half lidded eyes and was met with a goofy, but loving grin from him.

You embraced each other, a gesture so protective and different from the ones you had made before that your heart fluttered with joy as he carried you to his bed, his cock still inside you, were he lay you down and pulled out with an audible  _ plop _ . Fetching a humid cloth, he cleaned you and himself before crawling into the bed with you. You snuggled into him, enjoying the feeling of his firm chest and his breath against your hair.

“I love ye.” he said, seemingly to no one, but you knew it was meant for you.

And with those thoughts you fell asleep.


End file.
